


a gamble she was willing to make

by hopalongandhart (orphan_account)



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 15:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4569153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/hopalongandhart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An argument in the Subway leads to a revelation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a gamble she was willing to make

“I’m just saying, _hopalong_ , that your southern hospitality is a bag of cowshit.”

Lucas groaned. “She dropped her bags! What did you want me to do? Walk by and not help?”

“Yes!” she exclaimed, turning her whole body so she was now facing him head on. The foot of space between them seemed to be pulsing with electricity, threatening to spark anyone who got caught in their path. A few strangers noticed their tift as they too waited for the subway, but Maya paid them no mind, already too immersed to care. “This is New York, we don’t help people.”

“I’ve lived here five years, short stack, doesn’t mean I’m going to start being an asshole.”

“Are you calling me an _asshole_?” Maya closed the gap between them even further, poking a finger into his chest for emphasis.

“No, Maya, you’re missing the point,” Lucas groaned, rolling his eyes.

“No, the point is crystal clear. Mr. _Perfect_ thinks he’s better than the rest of us common folk,” she argued. Maya crossed her arms in front of herself, feeling the slightest twinge of regret in her stomach as Lucas cringed at the words _Mr. Perfect_ , but if he was going to fling shit at her she certainly wasn’t going to let it lie.

“I’m the one who thinks they’re better than everyone else? Really?” Lucas’s hands clenched at his sides, his jaw tightening as real anger set in. “You walk around like you’re wearing a crown.”

“All I wanted was to meet Riley and Farkle on time! I’m not the bad guy here. And you know what? Fuck you. You with your perfect life and your perfect looks and your goddamn perfect future; the way I see it is if being perfect is your biggest weakness you don’t have shit to complain about.”

“I’m so tired of this bullshit with you, Maya. You think you’re so doomed, but I’m done with your pity parties. You hear me? You’ve got just as much going for you as the rest of us, always have, and if you’d just open your eyes and stop pretending like your life is nothing, you’d realize it.”

Maya felt the blood pumping through her veins turn to fire, a bubble of something hot and angry clawing away at her stomach. Out of all of her friends, Lucas had always been the one who could get her like this, angry and on her toes and so _alive_. And seeing him like this? Truly reared up and lunging, his arm muscles evident underneath his plaid shirt and his eyes trained on her like there was nothing else in the world? It just made Maya shake with even more energy.

“Oh, it’s always been so easy for you. You and your Riley Matthews destiny and your good grades. Just let it slide, cowboy, this isn’t an argument you’re going to win.”

Lucas blanched, his mouth gaping open as he took in the words. “This is about Riley?”

“Jesus, you’re missing the whole point. The whole point is that-”

Lucas rolled his eyes, wasting no time in interjecting as he grabbed the finger she had picked up to poke into his chest again, holding her in place. “There is no point, that’s the point. You don’t get mad at Farkle or Riley like you do me, especially not lately. You rag and rag on me and I’m tired of it, so stop with the-”

Maya felt pulled forward, almost like what was going to happen next wasn’t a conscious decision, her body moving enitrely on autopilot, and used her free hand to grab Lucas’s shirt. She yanked him down, a small surprised yelp falling from his lips, before Maya pulled his mouth to hers.

Lucas’s hand that had been holding her in place fell down to her waist almost instantly, his hands a warm weight on her hips, and she used her new freedom to wrap her arms around his neck and pull herself closer. Maya didn’t care that she was forced on her tiptoes to meet his lips or that people were probably staring at them like they were crazy or that this was a friendship five years in the making that she might have just ruined, because Lucas and her were kissing and it felt indescribably _right_.

Their lips moved together in a familiar rhythm, almost like the pace of their verbal fight had somehow slipped into this physical connection. Lucas captured her bottom lip between his, nibbling down softly, and when Maya allowed his tongue entrance into her mouth, a soft moan released from the back of her throat.

An awkward cough to their right had them pushing away from each other, the two of them staring wide-eyed at the other, panting and confused.

“That was-” Lucas began.

“We just-” Maya tried.

They both fell off, the silence rattling around them. “Is that why you’ve been mad at me?”

Maya thought over the words, attempting to keep her face neutral as she tried to work a proper thought together. It was much more difficult than she thought it would be, but when all she could think about were Lucas’s lips and his hands on her waist and how her stomach was still boiling and tugging with something warm, words were the last thing on her mind.

“That’s why I’ve been mad at you for five years,” she admitted.

“You didn’t-” he began, his eyebrows scrunching together as he took a step forward.

“A girl like me doesn’t mess with fate.” Maya shrugged, so _used_ to the feeling that settled over her. Girls like her did not end up with boys like Lucas, she’d known that since the first day she laid eyes on him and Riley ate him up. Lucas was as bright as the sun and Maya was just dirt, only letting herself hope that the people who walked by didn’t leave too many footprints in their wakes.

“And how do you know this isn’t?”

Maya’s eyebrows scrunched together, her head tilting to the side in a rare moment of confusion. “What?”

“You and me. Fate.”

Maya wanted to laugh, but Lucas’s face was so genuine her heart practically twisted into itself. Hoping was for suckers, it was the biggest struggle of her life, had been for years, but maybe it wasn’t always bad. Shawn and Katy had gotten together, hadn’t they? Maybe hope wasn’t always wrong, maybe the world was going to let her have this one.

“So, you…?” Maya trailed off, lost as she tried to finish the thought.

Lucas chuckled, shaking his head with an awe-inspiring smile that Maya was sure she would be replaying in her head all night long. “Maya Hart, would you like to go on a date with me?”

Even though every instinct in her body told her to stop this, to hold herself back so she wouldn’t have to feel the pain of losing him later, Maya couldn’t help the seed of hope that flared within her. If getting to love Lucas meant eventually losing him, she thought that was a gamble she was willing to make. “Yes,” she replied through a wide grin. “Lucas Friar, I would love that.”

“You do know my name!” he joked.

Maya shrugged. “Don’t get too used to it, Ranger.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it, ma’am,” he replied, tipping his hat in her direction.

Maya laughed, wild and beautiful, the sound cutting off as Lucas reached forward and kissed her again. The train pulled in, people rushing and bustling around them, but the two of them barely noticed. Just this once life was absolute perfection, like the art Maya stared at wistfully.

She decided she wanted to enjoy this masterpiece a little bit longer.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for Girl Meets World, so I would love some feedback if you have a few seconds!  
> If you want to check me out on tumblr, I can be found at [hopalongandhart](http://hopalongandhart.tumblr.com/)


End file.
